Eternity For My Love
by Dreaming Hime
Summary: Menyerahlah jika hal itu tidak mungkin. Biarkan hidup ini mengalir karena Kami-Sama telah menuliskan takdir yang terbaik untukmu. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE. RnR jika berkenan. Kalau tidak, mohon di kritik saja, jangan di flame. YOSH. LET'S READ!
1. Leave

**Eternity For My Love**

* * *

_**Warning **_:  
- Mungkin sedikit _OOC  
_- Agak panjang  
- Tata bahasa dan tanda baca kurang bagus  
- Kalau tidak suka bisa menekan tombol berbentuk silang di pojok kanan _tab  
_- _Silent Readers are better than Flamers, but it'll be better to RnR!_

_**Additional**_ :  
Saya membuat sifat Saibara mirip dengan Gray.

_**Disclaimer**_ :  
- Harvest Moon beserta tokoh cerita dan tempat-tempatnya dan lain-lainnya merupakan hak milik Natsume, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya.

* * *

_Line of the stupid story has begun …_

* * *

Namaku Saibara. Umurku baru 18 tahun. Aku tinggal di Desa Mineral, aku lebih suka memanggilnya desa, karena tidak ada satupun hal yang pantas membuat desa ini menjadi sebuah kota. Aku kurang bisa bersosialisasi dengan manusia-manusia di sekelilingku. Untuk menjaga harga diri dan tak merepotkan orang lain, aku membuka sebuah toko pandai besi sekaligus rumah. Walaupun itu berarti aku harus bersosialisasi melayani pelanggan, tak mengapa, daripada hidupku ini hanya menjadi parasit bagi hidup orang lain.

Mengapa aku bisa terdampar ke sini? Gampang saja, takdir. Maaf, maksudku, aku bosan akan kehidupanku di kota. Akhirnya aku pergi menaiki kapal dengan tiket yang kubeli secara acak dari calo. Kukira kehidupan di desa sangat menyenangkan. Ternyata desa ini tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Berbekal kepandaianku dalam memukul orang, kuputuskan untuk menjadi seorang pandai besi.

Karena orang-orang hanya membutuhkan pandai besi pada waktu-waktu tertentu, warga di desa ini kurang mengenalku. Aku biasa mencari makanan ke hutan. Jika aku pergi ke toko kelontong, pembicaraan tidak penting ibu-ibu biang gosip akan memecahkan gendang telingaku. Kalau hal itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Di desa ini belum ada dokter, baik dokter umum maupun dokter jiwa.

Malam ini aku menyusuri hutan sendirian. Serius, apa harus aku ulangi? Aku berencana memanjat bukit. Aku sengaja memilih pada malam hari karena udaranya lebih sejuk, lagipula, tidak mungkin mendapat hipotermia pada musim panas, bukan? Dan satu lagi alasan tambahan, tidak ada orang yang akan mengendus keberadaanku sebagai orang gila yang memanjat bukit pada malam hari.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku suka memanjat bukit pada malam hari. Dari atas bukit, jika kau melihat ke bawah, kau bisa melihat pemandangan yang terhampar tanpa batas, tanpa kebisingan dan kepadatan kota yang memualkan. Dan jika kau melihat ke atas, langit seolah memamerkan keindahannya dengan kedipan genit para bintang, awan-awan yang ingin menghapus keindahan angkasa, juga sang rembulan bersinar terang yang menjadi maskot keindahan langit malam.

Kuraih bebatuan untuk menopang tubuhku dan menjadi tumpuan untuk naik ke atas bukit. Berkali-kali aku hampir terjatuh dan berkali-kali juga _Kami-Sama_ menyelamatkanku. Dengan penuh perjuangan dan tulisan hiperbolis, aku sampai ke puncak. Pemandangan kali ini hampir seperti yang telah kukatakan, kecuali satu.

Aku melihat bunga yang bersinar. Warnanya putih bersih dengan putik berwarna kuning. Bentuknya seperti cangkang siput dan di sekelilingnya menjuntai serabut-serabut pendek berwarna merah. Sebenarnya, aku membenci bunga karena terlalu identik dengan manusia jenis lidah cepat, yaitu waniita. Namun, bunga ini terlampau cantik dan mampu meluluhkan hatiku untuk menyimpannya. Saat aku memegang pangkal batangnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah menarik bunga tersebut, seorang gadis! Untunglah aku sudah terbiasa dengan adu mulut dengan wanita.

* * *

"Hei, apa-apaan kau? Aku yang memegang bunga ini duluan, bunga itu milikku!"  
"Oh, tapi aku yang mendapatkannya."  
"Segera berikan bunga itu kepadaku!"  
"Mengapa kau bersikeras untuk mendapatkannya?"  
"Kau juga, jika kau memberikannya pada gadis pujaanmu, ia tak akan menyukai bunga ini. Bunga ini tidak menarik bagi wanita. Lebih baik berikan saja ia sekuntum mawar merah."  
"Tadi kau bilang, bunga ini tidak menarik bagi wanita. Tetapi, mengapa kau mengambilnya? Apakah kau 'wanita' ? Lebih baik kuambil saja!"  
"Tolong, berikan bunga itu! Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Jadi, kumohon. Hiks…"

* * *

Aku terdiam sejenak. Seorang lelaki tidak akan menyakiti hati lembut seorang wanita, begitulah kata filsuf, atau pak tua dari Yunani. Namun, aku harus waspada, air mata wanita adalah senjata andalan wanita. Tapi, aku tidak tahan melihat gadis ini menangis. Harus kuakui, aku sebenarnya kagum dengan sorot matanya. Tajam berkilat-kilat, pasti ia adalah seorang gadis yang tangguh. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak rela melepas bunga yang indah ini.

Aku melihat matanya memerah dan membengkak karena tangannya terus saja mengusap matanya. Pipinya tergenang oleh air. Aku semakin tidak tahan, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi lelaki pengecut yang gampang luluh oleh air mata. Kuputuskan untuk memberikannya bunga tersebut. Agar ia tidak meremehkanku lagi, aku memberi sebuah syarat kepadanya.

* * *

"Baik, baik, ini bunganya."  
"Terima kasih!"  
"Eits, tunggu dulu. Ada syaratnya."  
"Apa, sih? Uang? Itu perkara mudah."  
"Bukan itu."  
"Jadi apa? Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan gila ini."  
"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku."  
"APA?! A-a-aku …, aku …"  
"Bagaimana, kau tentu mau, kan?"  
"T-t-tapi …"  
"Hahaha! Bodoh sekali. Aku tidak tertarik padamu, kok!"  
"Eh? M-m-maaf?"  
"Huh, dasar. Gampang sekali tertipu. Syaratnya, temui aku besok pada jam 10 malam di tempat ini. Ini bunganya."  
"Terima kasih."  
"Apa, kau bilang apa tadi? Boleh aku dengar lagi."  
"Aku bilang, kau aneh!"  
"Hei, kembalikan bunganya!"  
"Tidak, kau sudah memberikannya. Lelaki tidak boleh menarik ucapannya, bukan?"  
"Huh, jangan lupa, ya! Besok, jam 10 malam, di sini!"

* * *

Akhirnya kami berpisah. Aku kembali ke kamarku sebelum ada yang menyadari bahwa aku pergi. Sebenarnya, aku merasa kesal, sih. Mengapa aku bisa sebodoh itu? Menyerahkan bunga terindah yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini kepada seorang gadis yang tak kukenal. Astaga, aku belum mengetahui nama gadis tersebut! Aku meninju bantalku yang tak bersalah. Bukan hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Namun bantal ini sepertinya diisi jerami, sangat keras sehingga aku tak bisa pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Fajar mulai muncul, seberkas cahaya matahari menerobos jendela kamarku. Aku tersadar dari dunia mimpi. Andai saja dunia ini seindah mimpi, pikirku. Hari ini aku memulai rutinitasku seperti biasa. Saat sang mentari masih malu untuk menampakkan sinarnya, aku mencari bebatuan di gua tambang yang gelap dan dingin. Ketika ia mulai menampakkan dirinya di atas kepalaku, aku memolesnya agar menjadi batu-batu yang indah dan memikat. Saat ia menuju ke barat, aku merangkai bebatuan tersebut menjadi perhiasan bernilai tinggi.

Tetapi kali ini, ada sedikit yang berbeda. Aku akan menemui gadis tersebut. Aku ingat sekali, rambutnya yang cokelat terang sebahu bagaikan untaian benang sutera. Kulit tangannya putih kekuningan dan sangat halus. Matanya yang cokelat serasi dengan rambutnya. Sebagian punggunggnya ditutupi syal biru, seperti syal yang dipakai para relawan Palang Merah.

Aku tak sabar menanti dirinya. Biasanya, aku hanya mandi jika daki di tubuhku mulai mengerak, namun hari ini aku tidak akan membuatnya kecewa. Aku mandi di pemandian air panas dekat Kolam Sang Dewi selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, aku menyusuri pinggiran kolam.

Aku mencari tanaman herbal untuk memberi kesegaran pada mulutku yang sudah kotor secara jasmani dan rohani. Aku sering mendengar bahwa jangan memetik apalagi menelan tanaman herbal berwarna merah. Jika kau menelannya dalam jumlah yang cukup besar, kau akan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu. Akhirnya aku menemukan sebatang tanaman herbal berwarna hijau kekuningan, awalnya aku ragu untuk menelannya. Namun atas pertimbangan matang bahwa aku belum menyikat gigiku, aku menelannya.

Jam sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit, aku pergi ke kaki bukit. Aku merasa, kedua kakiku menginjak sesuatu. Ternyata aku menginjak sebatang bunga. Warna mahkotanya kuning keemasan dengan bagian tengah berwarna kecokelatan. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ternyata aku berada di tengah padang bunga. Selain bunga kuning tersebut, aku melihat bunga berwarna merah mudah keputihan. Entah mengapa aku tergerak untuk memetiknya.

Selesai memetiknya, aku menyusunnya menjadi rangkaian bunga. Selesai merangkai bunga, aku memutar rangkaian bunga tersebut, mengecek jika ada bunga yang busuk. Aku tak tahu apa yang menuntung jemariku untuk merangkai bunga. Kegiatan yang terlalu 'wanita'. Saat aku hendak mencampakkannya, ada seseorang di taman bunga itu.

* * *

"Hei, siapa di sana?"  
"Ini aku!"  
"Siapa?"  
"Gadis yang kemarin malam!"

* * *

Ia datang mendekatiku, seperti biasa, ia mengenakan syal birunya. Mata cokelatnya memperhatikan rangkaian bungaku. Dari matanya, tersirat pandangan seorang pemenang. Awalnya, aku tidak mengerti artinya. Namun, aku tersadar akan suatu hal.

"Hei, aku bukan flamboyan. Kebetulan saat hendak mendaki bukit, aku melihat taman bunga ini. Aku belum pernah ke taman bunga ini sebelumnya!"  
"Mengapa kau merangkai bunga?"  
"Terserah, yang jelas bukan untukmu!"  
"Syukurlah, aku juga berharap begitu, kok!"

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa menusuk kalbuku. Namun, aku berusaha menyembunyikannya di hadapan gadis ini. Aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui perasaanku. Sebagai manusia yang bisa mengendalikan, juga mengalihkan arah pembicaraan, dengan spontan aku berkata,

* * *

"Ayo, kita mendaki bukit ini."  
"Bagaimana kalau kita di sini saja?"  
"Mengapa? Kau takut mendaki bukit?"  
"Tidak, kumohon di sini saja."  
"Baiklah."

* * *

Entah mengapa aku baru menyadari satu hal. Aku tak mampu menolak keinginan gadis ini. Mengapa aku yang berhati baja ini luluh di hadapan seorang gadis? Ah, sudahlah! Lagipula, aku memiliki sebuah pertanyaan untuknya.

* * *

"Mengapa kemarin malam kau bersikeras untuk mendapatkan bunga tersebut?"  
"Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok!"  
"Oh, begitu."

* * *

Gadis ini akan merendahkanku jika aku terlalu banyak bertanya. Lagipula, dengan trik yang kulakukan ini, ia akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sendirinya. Setelah momen diam yang cukup lama, ia memutuskan membuka mulutnya.

* * *

"Aku sebenarnya ke sini untuk proyek sekolahku. Aku bersekolah di SMA Swasta di Lembah _Forget Me Not _kelas 2. Guruku memberi tugas untuk meneliti tanaman. Karena aku memiliki prestasi yang lumayan baik, guruku menugaskanku meneliti Bunga Ratu Malam yang hanya berbunga sekali setahun pada musim panas di puncak bukit yang berada di Kota Mineral. Jika aku melewatkan bunga yang kemarin, maka aku bisa tidak naik kelas."  
"Hm…, maaf."  
"Kau bilang apa?"  
"Tidak ada."

* * *

Jadi dia hanya datang ke sini sementara saja. Fakta bahwa ia adalah siswi kelas 2 SMA, maka umurnya pasti berkisar antara 16 atau 17 tahun. Terlihat bahwa ia adalah anak yang sangat polos. Aku ingat saat bersekolah dulu aku sering mengabaikan tugas sekolah dan menyumpah-nyumpah guru yang sering memberikan tugas.

* * *

"Kapan kau kembali ke lembah tersebut?"  
"Seminggu lagi."  
"Bagaimana jika besok kita bertemu lagi?"  
"Di mana? Jam berapa?"  
"Di Kolam Dewi Panen, dekat Pemandian Air Panas dan Gua Tambang. Jam 10 malam."  
"Aku tak tahu di mana letaknya."  
"Biasanya kau ke sini dari mana?"  
"Dari pertanian tua."  
"Kutunggu kau di sana, jam 9 malam."  
"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

* * *

Bersama dengannya sekitar seminggu mulai membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupku. Setiap malam kulalui dengan dirinya, aku seakan melambung jauh ke langit penuh bintang yang biasa kupandangi dari bawah. Bahkan, sisi positif dalam diriku membuncah keluar, berhamburan. Aku mulai bersosialisasi dengan warga desa. Ternyata, hal itu tidak terlalu buruk juga. Warga desa yang dulunya sungkan datang ke tokoku, akhirnya mempercayakan peralatan mereka kepadaku untuk diperbaiki.

Akhirnya, ia pergi. Malam terakhir dengannya, kita berdua terdiam di puncak bukit memandangi pesona angkasa. Aku tetap duduk dan diam, aku bahkan lupa menyerahkan rangkaian bunga yang minggu lalu kepadanya. Padahal, aku sengaja menaruhnya di vas yang ada di kamarku dan setiap malam airnya kuganti agar tetap terjaga. Ia pun bangkit dan hendak berjalan kembali, aku menahan tangannya dan memberikan rangkaian bunga yang sejak tadi kugenggam.

Ia menerimanya. Dengan syal birunya, ia mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Tanpa kusadari, aku memeluknya. Dengan lirih ia berbisik,

* * *

"Maaf, selamat tinggal, terima kasih."

* * *

Memang, aku tak menangis, tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Akhirnya, ia melepaskan pelukanku dan berlari sekuat tenaga lalu menuruni bukit. Aku masih terdiam. Akhirnya aku menangis dalam diam. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis semenjak aku tinggal di desa ini. Pertama kalinya aku menangisi seorang gadis. Menangisi gadis yang tak kuketahui namanya. Astaga! Aku bahkan tak mengetahui namanya!

Kutendang sebongkah batu sekuat tenaga. Aku tertunduk dan meremas batu tersebut sampai tanganku berdarah. Aku tak akan melupakan gadis tersebut sekalipun ia melupakanku. Tidak akan, sekalipun aku akan menikah dengan wanita selain dirinya, yang bahkan mustahil karena aku telah terobsesi dengan dirinya. Akhirnya aku pergi menuruni bukit dan kembali ke rumahku.

Di dalam kamarku, kupandangi vas yang selama seminggu ini menampung rangkaian bunga dengan kenangan yang terindah. Di dalamnya, ada satu mahkota bunga berwarna kuning yang terjatuh. Aku mengosongkan vas tersebut dan mengawetkan kelopak bunganya. Keesokan harinya, aku membuat seuntai kalung dengan bandul berisi mahkota bunga tersebut. Aku memakai kalung tersebut setiap saat tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

* * *

_In every life story, maybe mine or yours or anyone else, there will be a scene of meeting and parting. Maybe it's easy to meet but it's hard to part. But it's life. Every beginning have ending. You can choose, meet in happiness and part in sadness, or meet in happiness and part in happiness._


	2. Obsession

**Eternity For My Love  
**

* * *

_**Warning : **_**  
**- Mungkin sedikit OOC  
- Agak panjang**  
**- Tata bahasa dan tanda baca kurang bagus**  
**- Kalau tidak suka bisa menekan tombol berbentuk silang di pojok kanan tab**  
**- Silent Readers are better than Flamers, but it'll be better to RnR!

**_Special Thanks_ :  
**- Untuk Sweety Nime, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Cerita ini tak hanya 1 chapter, mungkin saya akan buat sekitar 4 sampai 5 chapter. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak.  
_**  
Additional :**_  
- Saya membuat sifat Saibara mirip dengan Gray, cucunya. Rata-rata, dari karakter imajiner saya, mereka memiliki satu tokoh yang mirip dengannya (baik nama, maupun sifat, dan ciri—ciri) di Harvest Moon yang sekarang. Nanti saya jelaskan lebih lanjut di akhir cerita. Jadi lebih baik ikuti saja alurnya.  
- Fic ini dipenuhi oleh imajinasi saya akan masa lampau di Harvest Moon. Saya merencanakan saya akan menuliskan hal yang sesuai dengan realita Harvest Moon yang sekarang di antara Chapter 3 atau 4.  
- Di cerita saya kali ini, saya memberikan lebih banyak keterangan waktu daripada yang sebelumnya.  
- Saya tak memiliki target dalam menambahkan chapter berikutnya. Jadi jika _minna-san_ tertarik, bisa follow cerita ini (tanpa paksaan).

_**Disclaimer :**_**  
**- Harvest Moon beserta tokoh cerita dan tempat-tempatnya dan lain-lainnya merupakan hak milik Natsume, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya.

* * *

_Our story, just you and me, without no one bothering…_

* * *

_**-Autumn 8**__**th**__**,Night-  
**__  
_Andai saja, waktu bisa diputar kembali. Andai saja, manusia mampu mengendalikan waktu. Pasti aku akan menerobos menghancurkan ruang waktu untuk menemuinya. Menanyakan namanya, alamatnya yang jelas. Pasti tak akan serumit ini. Aku hanya perlu mengarungi lautan, mendatangi rumahnya, dan mengangkat _Blue Feather_ di hadapannya.

Sekarang umurku dua puluh lima tahun. Aku kembali terpuruk di desa sialan ini. Semenjak ia pergi, aku nyaris tak pernah berkunjung ke rumah para warga. Aku kembali kepada rutinitas saat aku berusia delapan belas tahun. Ingin rasanya aku membunuh diriku dengan sabit yang sedang kutempa. Minimal membunuh gadis itu tujuh tahun lalu saat kami berpisah di atas gunung. Cukup ayunkan sabit dan lemparkan mayatnya dari atas gunung. Tapi hal ini tak semudah itu. Walaupun hal yang kukatakan tadi memang susah, sih.

Kuamplas sabit yang baru selesai kutempa dan kugantung di dekat alat pembakaran. Aku akan membakarnya esok hari. Kutarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan tetapi panjang. Mungkin dari tadi kalian penasaran, mengapa aku terlihat stres berat. Hal ini dimulai sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK (Around three years ago, Summer)-**__  
_  
Aku sedang berjalan di sekitar pantai. Hanya untuk melihat apakah ada kapal yang datang. Aku masih berharap gadis syal biru itu akan datang. Hal ini merupakan rutinitas yang kulakukan hampir setiap sore jam setengah lima aku datang. Aku melihat sebuah kapal hendak merapat. Aku menunggu dengan antusias di dekat dok. Apakah dia datang?

Aku kecewa saat melihat seorang gadis. Kutaksir dua tahun lebih muda dariku, sebaya dengan gadis syal biru tujuh tahun lalu, namun bukan gadis itu. Ia turun bersama seorang pemuda, yang kutaksir sebaya denganku. Sepertinya mereka kakak beradik, mata mereka biru dengan rambut _honey blonde_. Mereka membawa banyak sekali barang bawaan. Mereka melihatku dan mengajakku berkenalan.

* * *

"Hai, namaku Graysha, dan ini Clark! Siapa namamu?"  
"Namaku Saibara, senang bertemu dengan kalian."  
"Ngomong-ngomong, maukah kau menunjukkan kepada kami jalan menuju pertanian?"  
"Apakah pertanian tua itu milikmu?"  
"Ya, pertanian itu adalah harta warisan dari kakekku, sayangnya orang tuaku tidak mau merawatnya. Sehingga pertanian tersebut terlihat tua. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengelolanya bersama adikku, Graysha."

* * *

Kami berbincang-bincang dengan seru sepanjang perjalanan. Graysha, harus kuakui. Ia adalah gadis yang ramah dan mungkin pernah menelan mercon. Tetapi tak separah ibu-ibu biang gosip, yang bahkan menjodoh-jodohkan mereka. Ibu Jeff menjodohkan anaknya dengan Ibu Sasha. Psikopat. Sinting. Bahkan anak-anak tersebut masih remaja. Terutama Jeff, ia merupakan anak yang cengeng, ia selalu disiksa dengan kejam oleh Duke, Sasha-lah selalu memlindungi Jeff. Sudahlah, aku mulai tertular virus gosip.

Sekitar jam lima sore, kami sampai di pertanian itu. Aku memandangi jembatan di dekat sana. Dulu aku pernah melewatinya dengan gadis syal biru. Aku melihat fatamorgana, seorang gadis syal biru tengah berdiri di antara himpitan kayu jembatan tersebut. Jika hal itu bukanlah sebuah ilusi, aku akan segera berlari ke jembatan dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Tak peduli sekalipun Clark dan Grayshia mengira aku aneh.

* * *

"Hei, _Sai_. Kau sedang melihat apa, sih?"  
"Ih, Clark! Kau memanggil Saibara dengan kata '_say_'? _Omoshiroi!_"  
"Yang kumaksud itu S-A-I, bukan '_say'. Watashi no baka imouto!_"  
"Eh, iya. Aku cuma melihat jembatan itu, kok."  
"Buat apa memperhatikan jembatan itu. Lebih baik kau membantuku dan Gray mengangkut barang-barang kami. Jika kau tak keberatan, tentunya."  
"Baiklah."

* * *

Clark akhirnya membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Ternyata sudah banyak sarang laba-laba dan debu di mana-mana. Akhirnya kami membagi tugas. Aku mengosongkan rumah itu, Graysha membersihkannya, dan Clark membawa masuk perabotan yang baru. Sekitar tiga jam berselang, rumah itu sudah layak huni bagi manusia. Clark lalu memberikanku sebungkus roti dan sekaleng teh hijau.

* * *

"Rumah ini tak memiliki dapur, ya. Padahal aku ingin sekali memasak."  
"Memangnya kau bisa memasak, _Gray_?"  
"Kau jahat sekali, Clark. Seharusnya, sebagai kakak yang baik, kau mendukungku! Aku tak mau menjadi abu gosok!"

* * *

Mereka mengadakan pertengkaran kecil dalam rumah tersebut. Yang akhirnya sudah jelas, seorang kakak laki-laki pasti akan mengalah dengan adik perempuannya. Aku juga baru tahu, Clark sangat suka menyingkat nama orang. Graysha menjadi _Gray_, lalu Saibara menjadi _Sai_. Dasar.

Lama kelamaan, akhirnya kami semakin akrab. Aku dan Gray, begitu aku memanggilnya sekarang, sudah memiliki julukan yang tepat untuk Clark, yaitu _Claire_. Tentu saja ia protes. Gray menggodanya dengan berkata,

* * *

"Walaupun begitu, _Claire_ adalah nama yang bagus, lho"  
"Untuk seorang perempuan! Hahahah, kau, sih, memplesetkan nama orang!"  
"Terserah kalian saja."

* * *

_**-(STILL) FLASHBACK (Around two years ago, Fall and Winter)-**_

Hampir setiap hari Gray datang ke tokoku. Entah untuk menaikkan level alat-alatnya atau membuat perhiasan. Aku tahu ia terlalu memaksakan untuk datang ke tokoku. Aku pernah melihatnya nyaris 'lewat' saat berada di lantai sepuluh tambang musim semi demi mencari admantite untuk membuat perhiasan. Aku juga pernah melihatnya mengayun-ayunkan sabitnya agar barang itu bisa dinaikkan levelnya.

Untuk Claire dan Gray, kadang aku bersedia mencari batuan untuk menaikkan level alat mereka tanpa harus membayar ongkos tambahan. Malah, aku sering mereka potongan , kalaupun Gray hanya mengajakku berbincang-bincang tanpa membeli jasa dariku, aku tak keberatan, kok. Bukan bermaksud pamer, tapi sepertinya dia merasakan perasaan lain denganku. Sewaktu _Thanksgiving_ Musim Dingin tahun lalu, ia memberiku biskuit cokelat.

* * *

_**-(OKAY, THIS IS THE LAST) FLASHBACK (Around this year, Spring)-  
**_**  
**Agar tak menyakiti hatinya, sore ini, aku memberinya sebatang cokelat yang kubeli dari toko kelontong saat _Thanksgiving_ Musim Semi. Dasar sial, ibu-ibu biang gosip sepertinya curiga atas hubunganku dan Gray. Gray merupakan gadis yang terkenal di desa ini, ia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Saat aku meninggalkan toko, ibu-ibu tersebut menguntitku. Dasar Sinting. Akan kudoakan anak-anak kalian, Manna, Sasha, dan Anna, akan menjadi biang gosip terhebat sepanjang masa.

Akhirnya, aku pergi ke pertanian Graire, begitu Gray dan Claire menamainya, dengan melewati hutan. Aku jamin ibu-ibu tersebut tak memiliki mental yang kuat untuk memasuki hutan. Merekalah yang menebar gosip bahwa hutan tersebut angker dan berhantu. Tak apalah aku digosipkan pemuda psikopat penyembah pohon, malah aku berharap begitu, agar tak ada yang berani mendekatiku. Sesampainya di pertanian.

Kulihat Gray tengah meringkuk di depan pintu rumahnya dengan sebuah gaun putih, yang harus kuakui, sangatlah cantik. Walau belum bisa menandingi pesona sang gadis syal biru. Bukan bermaksud untuk menilai duluan, tetapi sepertinya ia sudah menunggu dari tadi. Kuhampiri dirinya, ia sangat terkejut melihat aku datang dari hutan, bukan dari pusat desa.

* * *

"Hai, Sai. Ada apa? Apakah pesanan sabit emasku telah selesai?"  
"Bukan. Aku ingin memberimu ini."

* * *

Padahal aku yakin ia menungguku dan hadiahku, mengapa harus bertanya lagi? Lagipula ia tahu, pesanannya baru akan selesai lusa. Matanya berbinar-binar saat menerima bungkusan cokelat dariku. Agar aku tak memberi harapan palsu kepadanya, aku ingin menceritakan tentang gadis syal biru, cinta pertamaku, kepada Gray. Tapi lidahku kelu saat ia mengucap,

* * *

"Terima kasih, aku sayang padamu, Sai."

* * *

Jeda sekitar lima detik, lalu ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, sepertinya sekali lagi dalam hidupku, aku tak mampu meluluh-lantahkan perasaan seorang wanita. Aku berlari ke tokoku dan menutupnya lebih awal. Kekhawatiranku benar. _Kami-Sama_, tolong cabut nyawaku sekarang. Aku ingin melayang jauh dari muka bumi ini.

* * *

**-**_**End of the Flashback(s) Summer 26**__**th**__**, Thursday-**_

Sampai hari ini, aku dan Gray tak pernah bertegur sapa. Sepertinya Claire tau, tetapi ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan di antara kami. Untungnya juga, Claire masih bersahabat denganku. Ia masih sama saat pertama kali bertemu, jenaka dan berjiwa muda. Ia sepertinya sudah mendapat informasi detail dari adiknya, namun ia ingin mendengar dari sudut pandang diriku yang tak akan mungkin berhasil.

Dugaanku ternyata tepat, ibu-ibu biang gosip mengira aku adalah pemuda psikopat penyembah pohon. Yang membuatku senang, dugaanku juga tepat, tak ada yang berani mendekatiku, kecuali Claire, dan mengungkit-ungkit masalahku dan Gray. Sebenarnya, aku ingin langsung saja menyatakan perasaanku terhadap Gray yang sebenarnya. Namun, siapa yang tahu kalau ia bercanda? Aku berharap ia bercanda dan besok akan mendatangiku dan berkata '_Spring Mop!_'

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk memanjat gunung malam ini. Setelah sekian lama aku tak melakukannya. Aku bahkan lupa untuk pergi ke pantai untuk mengecek apakah gadis syal biru itu akan kembali. Aku tak akan bisa melupakannya, sampai kapanpun. Tak peduli berapapun gadis yang mendatangiku, termasuk Gray, aku tak akan menduakannya.

Sekitar jam sepuluh, aku sampai di puncak bukit. Aku ingat, saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, waktu itu juga musim panas. Dan tepat pada hari yang sama pula, yaitu Kamis, saat aku meliburkan diri dari kegiatan pandai besi yang menjadi rutinitasku. Saat hendak mendekatkan diri untuk melihat sang rembulan dengan lebih jelas, kakiku terhalang oleh sebuah tanaman yang setelah kuamati lebih lanjut merupakan sekuntum bunga.

Bunga waktu itu! Bunga Ratu Malam! Ya ampun, aku menatap bunga tersebut dari jarak 5 cm. Nafasku tertahan, aku tercekat. Jantungku berdetak sesukanya tanpa mempedulikan perintah dari otakku. Bunga ini, sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah. Bahkan aku yakin, bunga ini ada di sini, tempat yang sama, pada waktu yang sama. Padahal waktu itu, aku bertemu dengannya bukan pada tanggal dua puluh enam. Apakah bunga ini tumbuh setiap malam pada Hari Kamis di musim panas?

Aku menyesal. Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu? Pasti sudah banyak bunga yang kupersiapkan untuk kedatangannya. Tak ada waktu untuk menyesalinya. Segera kupetik bunga itu dengan hati-hati, lalu aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya sebelum ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku mengambil beberapa gelas air dari Kolam Dewi Panen dan kembali ke rumahku. Aku akan mengawetkan bunga ini, sama seperti yang kulakukan pada rangkaian bunga yang kuberikan kepadanya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

* * *

_**-Autumn 9**__**th**__** -**_

Pagi ini, bahkan mentari belum menampakkan sinarnya, aku terkejut di depan pintu toko sekaligus rumahku yang menurutku belum pantas disebut ruko. Gray datang, raut wajahnya muram sekali, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Aku mempersilakannya untuk memasuki rumahku. Ia duduk, lalu mulai menangis, beberapa tetes air mata sedang berkejar-kejaran untuk keluar dari sudut matanya. Perkataannya seperti orang yang gagap.

* * *

"Tolong, bisa, bisakah kau membalikkan badanmu. Aku, aku tak sanggup jika, jika kau menatapku seperti itu. Kumohon."  
"Baiklah."  
"Ucapanli, ucapanku waktu itu, terakhir kali kita, kita berbicara, kau masih ingat?"  
"Ya."  
"Aku, aku minta maaf, aku tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu."  
"Tak apa."  
"Waktu,waktu itu, aku tak mampu menahan perasaanku. Aku, aku tak bercanda."

* * *

_Kami-Sama_, ini rumit sekali. Aku memutuskan diam agar Gray bisa melanjutkan ceritanya dengan tenang.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar suka."  
"Denganmu…"  
"Mungkin kau hanya menganggap biskuit cokelat saat _Thanksgiving_ musim dingin tahun lalu hanya hadiah biasa, tetapi hal itu menunjukkan perasaanku."  
"Dan, dan, aku sangat berharap mendapat cokelat darimu saat _Thanksgiving _musim semi tahun ini. Kau memberikannya dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja. Cokelat itu hanyalah cokelat balas budi, bukan cokelat yang kuharapkan."  
"Aku berharap kau memberikannya dengan perasaan seperti seorang pria kepada wanita. Namun kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu."  
"Aku cinta …"  
"Cinta…"  
"Aku tak bercanda, aku cinta Sai. Sebagai seorang wanita."

* * *

Ia menangis di punggungku. Air matanya menghujani pakaianku. Semua yang dikatakannya benar. Tak ada yang satu pun pernyataannya yang salah.

* * *

"Aku tahu, Gray, aku tahu."  
"Kau bisa menjawabnya kapanpun kau mau, apapun jawabanmu, aku menerimanya. Sekalipun kau menolakku, tetaplah menganggapku sebagai adikmu, Sai."  
"Kuharap begitu."

* * *

Gray menghambur keluar dari rumah sekaligus tokoku. Untunglah ia datang pagi hari, sehingga tak satupun dari warga desa yang mengetahuinya. Paling hanya Claire, kalau Gray menceritakannya. Aku semakin pusing. Gray masih menunggu jawabanku. Memang benar, ia memberiku waktu yang sangat panjang. Namun, aku yakin, ia ingin jawabanku dengan cepat. Kuputuskan untuk berjalan ke pantai sore hari ini dengan membawa Bunga Ratu Malam. Mungkin gadis syal biru akan datang.

Tak kusangka, datanglah sebuah kapal. Semoga saja, gadis syal biru. Aku menunggu kapal tersebut di dok. Aku berharap-harap cemas. Kami-Sama, tolonglah pertemukan kami berdua, agar aku memiliki alasan menolak Gray. Kapal tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahku. Aku pergi ke pangkal dok agar tak menghalangi kapal tersebut.

Turunlah seorang gadis, ia memakai syal biru tersebut dengan gaya seperti relawan palang merah. Mata dan rambutnya serasi, cokelat. Terima kasih, _Kami-Sama_, Kau menjawab permohonanku. Aku tak pernah bersyukur seperti ini selama aku di Desa Mineral. Namun kebahagiaanku memudar saat ia turun dengan seorang pemuda. Semoga saja pemuda itu kakaknya. Kakiku tak bisa digerakkan sampai akhirnya pemuda tersebut menyapaku,

* * *

"Hai, namaku Stuart, dan ini istriku, Ellen. Siapa namamu?"  
"Hai, Stuart, hai Ellen. Namaku Saibara."

* * *

Pemuda itu, tak sanggup kupercaya. Pasutri? _Kami-Sama_, tolong katakan padaku Stuart hanya bercanda. Ellen, kelihatannya ia tak mengingatku. Ingin rasanya kubunuh gadis itu dan mayatnya kuhanyutkan di lautan. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kemarahanku. Tahan, tahan, kau pasti tahan. Setelah mengatur suhu tanganku, aku menyalami mereka berdua.

* * *

"Apa yang membuat kalian untuk berbulan madu di sini?"  
"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Ellen pernah datang ke sini. Katanya, kota ini sangatlah indah. Semoga saja bukit dan taman bunga yang di ceritakan Ellen masih ada."  
"Masih ada, tenang saja. Tetapi di sini tak ada penginapan untuk berbulan madu."  
"Kami tak berbulan madu. Kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini. Lihat saja barang bawaan kami. Kami telah membeli sebuah rumah kecil di samping rumah walikota. Maukah kau mengantarku dan Ellen ke sana, Saibara?"  
"Tentu saja."

* * *

Hatiku tercabik-cabik. Andai saja tak ada hukum di dunia ini. Mereka sudah terapung-apung di lautan sejak kami berkenalan. Tetapi, masih ada secercah harapan kalau Ellen mengingatku. Menurut penjelasan Stuart, pasti Ellen-lah gadi syal biru tersebut. Aku berharap, sekalipun Ellen telah menikah, ia masih mengingatku. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menyapaku. Ia malah mengumbar kemesraannya dengan Stuart. Akhirnya, kami sampai di rumah mereka sekitar jam setengah enam.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Saibara. Apakah kau mau mampir sebentar?"  
"Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan di toko pandai besiku. Jika kalian ingin mengasah pisau atau membeli perhiasan, datang saja ke toko pandai besiku. Kalian tinggal belok kiri dan melewati satu gang. Tokoku adalah bangunan pertama di sana."  
"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan memberikan Ellen perhiasan kapan-kapan."

* * *

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut. Adakah cara untuk membalas dendamku ini? Ia bahkan tak mengingatku! Memang benar, bahwa tujuh tahun yang lalu ia tak pernah berkata ia mencintaiku. Namun mengapa bisa sesakit ini? Hatiku sesak oleh kemarahan dan kesedihan yang meluap-luap. Musim gugur, cintaku gugur bersamaan dengan dedaunan di luar sana.

Sesampainya di rumahku, aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian tidur. Aku ingin beristirahat lebih melihat bercak basah di punggung bajuku. Padahal,tadi hampir tak ada ombak di pantai. Lagipula, aku duduk di hadapan pantai, bukan memunggungi pantai, mengapa punggung bajuku basah? Memunggungi? Rasanya aku mengingat satu hal. Astaga, pagi tadi Gray mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku. Aku memikirkan suatu rencana untuk membalas Ellen.

Oh, tidak. Tidak-tidak-tidak. Aku tak mungkin membuat seseorang menderita karena obsesiku yang gila ini. Kutatap Bunga Ratu Malam, sebutir air mata keluar dari sudut mataku. Aku hampir tak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula, hal tersebut akan membahagiakan Gray. Tetapi, mengapa aku harus melakukannya atas dasar balas dendam? Aku tak kuat menahan perasaan ini. Tak akan ada yang tersakiti selain Ellen. Apakah aku akan membalas dendamku dengan memperistri Gray?

_**-Autumn 10**__**th**__**-**_

Pagi hari, bahkan matahari masih enggan memancarkan sinarnya, kubeli _Blue Feather_ dari toko kelontong. Aku melihat Jeff kecil yang pasti dipaksa oleh orang tuanya menjaga toko. Kupelototi anak itu agar ia tak menyebarkan informasi apapun terutama kepada Sasha, gadis kecil yang selalu melindunginya. Ada kemungkinan besar Sasha mampu menjadi biang gosip tersohor di desa ini. Setelah membayar bulu aneh tersebut, aku bergegas keluar.

Aku berusaha mengatur nafas. Ekspresi sedang dimabuk cinta yang telah kulatih semalam suntuk sepertinya sudah baik. Sekarang, aku berdiri di depan pintu rumah Gray. Kuberanikan mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tak berselang lama, ia mempersilakanku untuk masuk. Aku duduk di rumah tersebut dan memulai pembicaraan dengan hal-hal normal.

* * *

"Hai, Gray. Claire di mana?"  
"Ia sedang mandi di Kolam Air Panas."  
"Kau sedang apa?"  
"Menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua, kau mau sarapan di sini?"  
"Boleh juga, sih."

* * *

Momen yang canggung pun dimulai. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, kuberanikan untuk mengeluarkan _Blue Feather_ dari sakuku. Ia terlihat sangat kaget. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata dengan normal.

* * *

"Mungkin, mungkin, ini terlalu cepat untuk membalas perasaanmu. Aku, aku berharap… perasaanmu masih sama seperti kemarin."

* * *

Matanya mengeluarkan air mata haru. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku dan melanjutkan untuk berbicara seperti biasa.

* * *

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Graysha?"  
"Mau, mau, aku … mau, Sai."

* * *

Ia memelukku dan menggenggam Blue Feather di tangan kanannnya. Tak lama kemudian, Claire datang dan kelihatan kaget saat melihatku memeluk adiknya. Kulihat ia sangat marah, kuduga ia mengira aku membuat adiknya menangis. Namun saat kami melepaskan pelukan, ia melihat _Blue Feather _dalam genggaman adiknya.

* * *

"_Nii-san_, Gray cinta Sai!"  
"Sai, kau melamar gadis buruk rupa ini? Tolong katakan kalian sedang latihan drama!"  
"_Nii-san_ jahat!"  
"Maaf, ya, melamar adikmu tanpa izin terlebih dahulu."  
"Lumayan, sih. Mengurangi pengeluaran juga kalau pergi ke rumah suamimu."  
"Jujur saja, Claire. Kau pasti merasa kehilangan Gray."  
"Huwee, Sai! Kau bisa menebak yang sebenarnya,. Aku akan merindukanmu, Gray."  
"Aku juga, _Nii-san_! Huwee!"  
"Dasar keluarga gila. Jarak rumahku dan pertanian ini, kan, tak sampai 10 meter!"  
"Iya, juga, sih."

* * *

Setelah itu, kami bergotong royong mengangkat barang-barang Gray ke rumahku. Untunglah rumahku tak terlalu sempit untuk tambahan satu orang lagi. Siang hari, seluruh barang sudah lengkap dan tertata rapi, kami pergi ke gereja. Pastor terlihat kaget, bagaimana gadis ceria seperti Gray menikah dengan pemudah dingin sepertiku. Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk menikah tanggal 17.

* * *

_**-Autumn 17**__**th**__**, It's such a special day-**_

Seluruh warga desa tumpah ruah datang ke gereja. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dan Gray. Busana kami di dominasi oleh warna putih. Gray terlihat sangat cantik. Claire sangat kesal saat membantuku berpakaian. Ia tak bisa mengikat dasi, tetapi bersikeras membantuku. Aku sempat mengintip ke bagian tempat duduk jemaat. Ellen dan Stuart ada di sana. Hatiku memanas tetapi aku tetap tenang.

Pernikahan berlangsung. Pastor membacakan janji setia yang harus kami genapi. Setelah itu, ia mengizinkan kami untuk berciuman. Kelihatannya, ini merupakan _first kiss_ bagi kami berdua. Kami hanya mempertemukan bibir dan menutup mata, lalu menjauhkan wajah kami kembali. Para warga desa hanya mengulum senyum melihatnya. Para orang tua menutup kedua mata anaknya.

Kami bergandengan tanggan mengikuti alur karpet merah yang dibentangkan dalam gereja. Soal pagar ayu dan pagar bagusnya, kami memberi permen kepada Jeff dan Sasha untuk melakukan tugas tersebut. Padahal, sepertinya mereka akan melakukannya tanpa diiming-imingi permen karena mereka ingin melihat adegan berciuman yang biasa dilakukan saat pernikahan. Ekspresi kecewa terlihat di antara mata keduanya saat mengetahui berciuman hanya mengecup bibir saja.

Para warga desa melempar-lemparkan Bunga Keajaiban baik yang berwarna merah maupun biru. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Biarlah cinta datang karena terbiasa.

* * *

Just let them free if you love them. You can give up on your love, but not at your life. Let it go. Never gonna give up for anyone happiness, because it can hurt them in the other side. Believe, God has a plan for your life.

* * *

**Additional yang sudah saya janjikan di awal cerita** :  
Graysha - Gray  
Clark - Claire  
Ellen - Elli  
Stuart - Stu  
_Understood_?


	3. Vacate

**Eternity For My Love**

* * *

**Warning :**  
- Mungkin sedikit OOC  
- Agak panjang  
- Tata bahasa dan tanda baca kurang bagus  
- Kalau tidak suka bisa menekan tombol berbentuk silang di pojok kanan _tab_  
- _Silent Readers are better than Flamers, but it'll be better to RnR!_

**Additional :**  
- Latar belakang cerita ini sudah seperti yang digambarkan pada Harvets Moon yang sekarang.  
- Bunga Ratu Malam yang saya maksud itu _Queen of The Night_. Saya menerjemahkannya langsung. Tapi, nama asli bunga tersebut adalah Bunga Wijaya Kusuma. Karena sudah terlanjur dan dengan pertimbangan yang matang, saya memutuskan untuk tetap memakai nama 'Bunga Ratu Malam' agar lebih mudah dikenali bagi _player_ Harvest Moon.  
(Sekali-sekali, ada baiknya menambahkan pengetahuan umum dalam fic anda)  
- Saya berencana menyelesaikan fic ini dengan empat atau lima chapter. Kalau sempat mungkin saya akan membuat sekuel dari cerita ini.  
- Terima kasih untuk Sweety Nime atas _review_-nya sejak awal cerita ini. Juga untuk Aditya-Kun. Terima kasih banyak.  
**  
Disclaimer :  
**- Harvest Moon beserta tokoh cerita dan tempat-tempatnya dan lain-lainnya merupakan hak milik Natsume, sedangkan cerita ini _pure_ milik saya.

* * *

_Voice of my heart, only beating for you …_

* * *

**YEAR 3**

* * *

**-Spring, 13****th****, Night-**

Pernikahan kami, sekarang telah usai. Bukan karena perceraian, namun waktu. Waktulah yang memisahkan kami. Graysha, meninggal setelah pernikahan kami berlangsung selama dua puluh lima tahun. Atau delapan belas tahun yang lalu, karena sekarang aku berumur enam puluh delapan tahun. Harus kusadari, ia membawa banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Aku merasa teramat sangat berdosa sekali, berbohong kepadanya selama tujuh belas tahun pernikahan kami.

Clark, dengan status masih melajang, ia meninggal setahun setelah kepergian Graysha. Hubungan kakak adik yang sangat mengharukan. Padahal, mereka sering menghina satu sama lain. Terkadang, sesuatu yang kau benci akan semakin mendekatkanmu kepadanya dan membuatmu mencintainya. Aku teringat dengan saudara-saudaraku. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh untuk meninggalkan mereka? Diri kalian mungkin berbohong, namun ikatan darah tak mampu berbohong.

Hampir empat tahun berselang, ada seorang gadis yang menempati peternakan milik Graysha dan Clark lalu berhasil mengubahnya menjadi usaha yang sangat sukses. Dan hal utama yang sangat mencengangkan, ia bernama Claire. Persis dengan nama panggilan Clark dulu. Terkadang, ia berkunjung untuk memperbaiki peralatannya atau sekedar mengobrol denganku. Terlihat jelas di mataku, ia dan Gray saling menaruh perasaan. Gray pernah memberi gadis itu sebuah bros yang ia buat sendiri.

Di tahun yang sama dengan kepergian Clark, Stuart meninggal. Jujur saja, walaupun aku menyimpan dendam kepadanya karena merebut pujaan hatiku, si brengsek itu memang baik hati. Tak mampu untuk dipungkiri, ia memang orang yang pantas untuk bersanding di samping Ellen. Sebenarnya, hatiku agak berdenyut saat melihat air mata Ellen di pemakaman Stuart. Bahkan, setahun lalu aku mengunjungi Ellen. Namun aku hanya sempat mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata karena ada Claire di sana.

Aku beruntung, Graysha memberikanku seorang cucu. Kunamai ia Gray, persis seperti panggilanku terhadap neneknya. Orang tuanya telah berpulang lebih dulu daripada aku. Saat melihat dirinya, aku seakan berada di depan cermin waktu. Aku melihat diriku dalam kurun waktu yang berbeda. Aku menempanya dengan keras agar ia menjadi orang yang berguna, tak seperti diriku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tak ada lagi orang yang lebih dekat denganku selain dirinya.

Ellen juga sudah memiliki dua orang cucu. Yang pertama, Elli, seorang gadis perawat. Ia sebaya dengan Gray. Lalu Stu, ia masih seorang anak kecil yang lucu. Tentu saja nama itu terinspirasi dari kakek dan neneknya. Sama seperti Gray, orang tua mereka telah tiada. Elli, ia benar-benar mirip dengan Ellen dahulu. Tapi bagiku, Ellen tetaplah lebih cantik. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya. Ia bukan milikku dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya.

Dalam sebuah permainan piano, setelah kau berusaha untuk membuat jemarimu menari di atas bilah-bilah tuts, akan ada saat _intermezo. _Aku akan meng-_intermezo_-kan diriku. Ah, kini, hanya aku dan Ellen yang tersisa dari antara mereka semua. Jika aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku ingin menyusul mereka semua. Ke atas sana, di suatu tempat, pada masa yang berbeda dari tempat aku berpijak sekarang ini. Toh, tak akan ada yang peduli padaku dan membutuhkanku.

Kutatap Bunga Ratu Malam yang sudah kuawetkan dahulu. Hal itu dimulai pada musim panas di tahun yang sama dengan pernikahanku. Aku terus saja mendaki bukit pada malam di penghujung musim panas. Aku mengawetkan semua Bunga Ratu Malam yang kudapatkan setelahnya. Keindahannya masih saja sama seperti dulu.

Besok adalah Hari _Thanksgiving_. Aku bukan kakek-kakek bodoh yang tidak bisa mengetahui arti dari gerak-gerik cucunya. Akhir-akhir ini, Gray semakin sering hanyut dalam lamunan yang hanya ada dalam pikirannya. Hari Kamis kemarin saat kami berbelanja di toko kelontong, ia terlihat agak kaku. Saat aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya , ia menatap _Blue Feather_ dengan gelisah. Dan kemarin malam saat aku di bar, ia sedang menggunakan dapur Doug. Dari dapur itu, menyeruak aroma cokelat yang harum sekali.

Jika aku menghubungkan Gray, _Blue Feather_, dan Makanan dari Cokelat, maka hasilnya adalah _Thanksgiving_ dan Claire. Memangnya, siapa yang akan sibuk memasak cokelat di malam hari sebelum Thanksgiving hanya untuk dinikmati sendiri? Dan, siapa lagi gadis yang dekat dengan Gray kecuali Claire? Bahkan, pustakawati satu-satunya di kota ini, Mary, yang dulu pernah dekat dengan Gray beralih kepada pemuda pengelola Kafe yang hanya datang saat Musim Panas, yaitu Kai.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sebersit ide di benakku. Ide yang sangat cemerlang, lebih cemerlang dari bintang di angkasa. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan menyelesaikan tugas yang kemarin diberikan kepadaku.

* * *

**Spring 14****th**

* * *

**-Morning-**

Pagi ini, aku mengusir Gray dari toko. Dua hari yang lalu, walikota yang baru, Thomas, memintaku untuk membuat perhiasan dan mengambil batuan tambang yang indah sebagai hadiah pacuan kuda. Untuk menambang, aku telah menyerahkan tugasku kepada Gray. Sedangkan, membuat perhiasan memang lebih rumit daripada menempa peralatan biasa. Itulah alasanku mengusirnya selain untuk memberikannya waktu untuk berlibur.

Setelah ia pergi sambil mendengus kesal, aku tidak langsung membuat perhiasan. Aku keluar dan menguntitnya. Kalau saja aku tak menyelesaikan tugasku tadi malam, mungkin besok Gray akan mencibir mengapa kakeknya ini tak menerima bantuan darinya agar semua perhiasan tersebut selesai. Untunglah aku sedikit lebih pintar kali ini. Rencanaku berjalan sesuai dugaan. Ia berjalan ke penginapannya, keluar, lalu menuju ke peternakan milik Claire.

Wajah Claire memerah, lalu ia mempersilakan Gray masuk. Aku mengintip melalui celah jendela. Mereka berbincang-bincang singkat sampai akhirnya Gray mengangsurkan sebuah hadiah. Terlihat jelas ia tidak meminta bantuan Jeff di toko kelontong. Hasilnya sangatlah payah. Claire menanyakan sesuatu kepada Gray dan membuka kotak tersebut. Benar saja, isinya biskuit cokelat yang jauh lebih parah dari bungkus hadiahnya. Claire memberikan biskuit tersebut kepada Gray dan mereka memakannya bersama-sama.

Diberkatilah mereka, karena kelihatannya tak seorangpun yang menderita gangguan pencernaan akibat memakan makanan sakral tersebut. Sekitar lima menit, tak ada tanda-tanda salah satu dari mereka akan membuka mulut, mungkin saja mereka menahan muntah Gray merogoh kantongnya, keluarlah _Blue Feather_ dan sebuah surat, untuk Claire, tentu saja. Terlihat ekspresi kaget dari wajah Claire saat membaca surat tersebut. Seperti tebakan semua orang, mereka berpelukan dan bercucuran air mata.

Setelah waktu yang amat sangat lama sehingga membuatku nyaris flu di luar sini, Gray keluar dengan bersenandung kecil. Betapa beruntungnya aku tak seorangpun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaanku. Aku melirik ke dalam rumah, Claire menaruh _Blue Feather_ dan surat tersebut di rak kaca. Setelah Gray benar-benar sudah keluar dari peternakan, aku berjalan pulang dengan hati yang bahagia. Apapun yang terjadi, ia cucuku dan kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga.

Andai saja Graysha masih berada di sisi kami, pasti Gray akan berbicara tentang hal ini. Ini sangatlah mengherankan. Mengapa ia tak pernah berbicara tentang kehidupan pribadinya kepadaku? Apakah aku kakek yang payah? Bukankah aku memperlakukan Gray dengan sangat baik? Aku bahkan membantunya menjadi seorang pandai besi profesional. Hal itu diperlukan untuk masa depannya. Apalagi yang mungkin ia lakukan di desa ini untuk menafkahi keluarganya nanti?

Aku sering meremehkannya hanya untuk menempa dirinya lebih keras. Aku mengetahui, bahwa yang ia alami sangatlah berat, ia bahkan hanya dibesarkan oleh kakek dan neneknya, bukan orang tuanya. Namun, bukankah aku melakukan hal yang sama? Bahkan aku melakukan yang jauh lebih sulit, aku memulai hidupku di desa ini dengan status sebatang kara. Jika aku bisa melakukannya, mengapa ia tidak? Sudahlah, aku hanya berharap, ia akan sedikit lebih terbuka kepadaku.

* * *

**-Evening-**

Hari ini, adalah hari yang spesial. Hari untuk seorang pria memberikan sesuatu untuk wanita yang dicintainya. Seperti perkataanku bertahun-tahun yang lalu, cinta bisa saja datang karena terbiasa. Yah, walaupun aku ragu bahwa hal tersebut bisa disebut 'cinta'. Namun, aku merasakan kehangatan setiap berada di sisinya. Ia mampu membuatku berpaling selama ini. Ia mampu mengobati rasa sakitku.

Atau, apakah aku masih sakit? Apakah aku hanya berpura-pura kuat di depan Graysha? Apakah aku masih belum bisa melupakan Ellen selama tujuh belas tahun pernikahan kami? Bukankah aku menikahi Graysha dengan keterpaksaan? Bukankah hal yang membuat jiwaku hampa setelah Graysha berpulang adalah Ellen? Semua pertanyaan tersebut terngiang-ngiang di otakku. Aku mengambil seluruh bunga ratu malam yang aku miliki. Lalu, aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke pemakaman di samping gereja.

Sudut mataku tak lepas untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku tak mau dianggap sebagai psikopat yang mendatangi makam pada malam hari. Aku menggali sedikit tanah dalam liang kubur Graysha, dan menaruh hampir semua bunga yang pernah aku ambil di dalamnya. Aku menutupnya kembali dengan tanah dan menaruh kuntum yang terakhir di permukaan tempat peristirahatannya. Aku menitikkan air mata. Lalu, aku merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh bahuku. Ternyata pastor baru, Carter.

* * *

"Hai, _Saibara-San_. Apakah kau sedang merayakan _Thanksgiving_?"  
"Menurutmu, apakah hal seperti ini bisa disebut _Thanksgiving_?"  
"Tentu saja, bukankah _Thanksgiving_ adalah penyampaian perasaan yang dilakukan seorang pria kepada wanita yang ia cintai?"  
"Tapi …"  
"Apakah _Saibara-San_ berpikir bahwa _Graysha-San_ akan terjebak di makam ini selamanya? Tidak, _Graysha-San_ akan tetap hidup dalam hati _Saibara-San_. Selamanya. Mengapa harus mengkhawatirkan yang sudah pergi jika masih ada yang harus kita pertahankan di dunia ini?"  
"Kau benar. Maukah kau mendoakan _Graysha-San_?"  
"Tentu, tentu saja. Itulah salah satu tugasku."

* * *

Akhirnya kami selesai berdoa. Lalu aku pulang, dengan hati yang sangat tenang. Sebelum tidur, aku kembali mendoakan seluruh keluargaku yang telah kutinggalkan dahulu, Graysha, Clark, Gray, Claire, bahkan seluruh desa, termasuk Stuart dan Ellen. Kapankah aku mampu melupakan Ellen? Kapankah perasaan menyesal dari dosa yang aku tanggung kepada Graysha akan lekang oleh waktu? Apakah Graysha telah memaafkanku?

Langit malam menjadi saksi tangisanku pada malam hari ini. Entah berapa tetes air mata yang berhamburan keluar dari sudut mataku. Aku bingung, siapakah yang benar-benar aku cintai? Jika aku menjawab Ellen, maka aku tak lebih dari seorang bajingan karena lebih memilih wanita lain selain istriku. Namun, jika aku menyebut nama Graysha, aku hanyalah pria hipokrit. Seperti yang aku bilang, aku bahkan tak tahu apakah kami benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang sama.

* * *

**-Spring 15****th****-**

Hari ini, saat Gray telah keluar dari tokoku, dengan cepat aku menyalam tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Aku berkata,

* * *

"Katakan selamat kepada Claire. Aku ikut senang."  
"Da-darimana …"  
Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku menutup pintu. Besok, jika ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

* * *

**-Spring 21****st****-**

* * *

**-In Church, Morning-**

Pagi hari ini, desa kami bersukacita. Sepasang insan telah disatukan dalam suatu ikatan sakral, pernikahan. Cinta mulai memenuhi langit di desa ini. Kulihat wajah kedua mempelai, tak ada sedikitpun rasa terpaksa yang terlukis. Melihatnya, hatiku berdenyut. Gray tampak dewasa dengan tuksedo putih, ia sempat mendengar gerutuanku karena tak melepaskan topinya. Sedangkan, Claire terlihat anggun dalam balutan gaun pernikahannya.

Seluruh warga desa memenuhi gereja. Semuanya dengan perasaan yang gembira. Banyak yang menyalami pasangan yang sedang berbahagia dan ada juga yang sibuk dengan bunga yang nanti akan ditebarkan para warga. Sampai akhirnya, keadaan menjadi tenang setelah Carter menaiki mimbar. Semua warga dengan khusyuk menyaksikan Gray dan Claire yang akan mengalami saat-saat paling penting dalam hidup mereka berdua. Pernikahan.

Stu dan May mendampingi mereka keluar dari gereja. Para warga desa menebar-nebarkan bunga. Bunga berwarna merah muda pucat dan bunga kuning lembut yang selalu berbunga tiap musim semi. Bunga yang dulu pernah kuberikan kepada Ellen. Aku memandangi Ellen, sudah lama kakinya lumpuh, sehingga Elli mendorongnya dengan kursi roda yang ia pinjam dari klinik. Terlihat ia sedang melamun, tetapi tangannya tetap menebarkan bunga.

* * *

**-In Saibara's Room, Night-**

Aku kembali termenung sendiri di kamarku. Apakah aku masih mencintai Ellen? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku masih mengharapkan secercah keajaiban sampai detik ini. Aku hanyalah seorang yang brengsek, aku memiliki Graysha, namun aku masih menginginkan Ellen. Dulu aku pernah membenci Ellen karena pernikahannya dengan Stuart. Namun, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku sama sekali tidak membencinya, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan membenci Ellen.

Bayangan Graysha muncul dalam benakku bergantian dengan bayangan Ellen. _Kami-Sama_, cabutlah nyawaku. Aku tak peduli jika peristirahatanku adalah neraka jahanam. Karena aku memang pantas untuk menerimanya. Aku adalah pembohong paling kejam di dunia ini, aku bahkan membohongi diriku sendiri. Andai aku tak bertemu dengan Ellen dan Graysha, pasti aku tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku lebih baik mati dan menanggung segala dosaku ini.

Tapi, _Kami-Sama_ bekerja dengan sangat misterius dalam kehidupan. Aku teringat dengan Gray. Aku masih memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Memang, perbedaan antara orang yang ingin mati dan tak tahu tujuannya untuk hidup hanya setipis kulit bawang. Di saat aku hampir tak memiliki harapan, _Kami-Sama_ memberikanku harapan itu. Setidaknya, aku ingin bertahan dahulu sampai aku tak tahu harus hidup untuk apa. Sebelum saat itu tiba, aku ingin mengosongkan hatiku ...

* * *

_The ache of love, is very hurt. No one can stop the ache, if you can't. But hear this first, now, say 'life and love'. It's similar isn't it? Because 'life' isn't complete with 'love'. Just let the 'life' go with the 'love' in it._


	4. Emotion

**Eternity For My Love**

* * *

**Warning :**  
- Mungkin sedikit OOC  
- Agak panjang  
- Tata bahasa dan tanda baca kurang bagus  
- Typo bertebaran  
- Kalau tidak suka bisa menekan tombol berbentuk silang di pojok kanan tab  
- _Silent Readers are better than Flamers, but it'll be better to RnR!_

**Additional :  
**- Latar belakang cerita ini sudah seperti yang digambarkan pada Harvets Moon yang sekarang.**  
**- Bunga Ratu Malam yang saya maksud itu _Queen of The Night_. Saya menerjemahkannya langsung. Tapi, nama asli bunga tersebut adalah Bunga Wijaya Kusuma. Karena sudah terlanjur dan dengan pertimbangan yang matang, saya memutuskan untuk tetap memakai nama 'Bunga Ratu Malam' agar lebih mudah dikenali bagi _player_ Harvest Moon. **  
**(Sekali-sekali, ada baiknya menambahkan pengetahuan umum dalam fic anda)  
- Saya berencana menyelesaikan fic ini dengan lima chapter. Kalau sempat mungkin saya akan membuat sekuel dari cerita ini.  
- Penanggalan dalam cerita ini beserta harinya hanya kira-kira.**  
- **Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan _update_ fic ini.  
- Terima kasih untuk Sweety Nime atas _review_-nya sejak awal cerita ini. Juga untuk Aditya-Kun. Terima kasih banyak.

**Disclaimer :  
**- Harvest Moon beserta tokoh cerita dan tempat-tempatnya dan lain-lainnya merupakan hak milik Natsume, sedangkan cerita ini _pure_ milik saya.

* * *

_Each of us, still have a sign in our heart about it . . ._

* * *

**YEAR 5**

* * *

**Wednesday, Summer 12****th**** , Night**

* * *

Sungguh, aku berterima kasih kepada _Kami-Sama _yang masih mengizinkan aku untuk hidup di dunia ini. Aku masih sehat-sehat saja di umurku yang sudah tujuh puluh tahun. Aku masih sempat melihat pernikahan cucuku, bahkan kelahiran cicitku. Ya, Claire telah melahirkan seorang anak setelah pernikahannya dan Gray berlangsung selama setahun. Seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Hai. Seperti nama Gray, tapi dalam Bahasa Jepang. Mereka memanggilnya _Hakkun_.

Walaupun telah memiliki seorang anak, Claire tetap aktif bekerja sebagai petani, peternak, bahkan petualang. Ia sering keluar masuk hutan, menyusuri sungai, dan sesekali menemani Gray bertambang. Gray, masih berusaha menjadi seorang pandai besi. Aku selalu menaruh harapan jika aku sudah 'kembali', Gray akan meneruskan usahaku. Ada sedikit perbedaan jam kerja di sini. Biasanya Gray bekerja sampai jam satu siang, namun sejak ia menikah, ia bekerja sampai jam empat sore.

Setidaknya, hati Gray tidak terlalu keras sejak pernikahannya dengan Claire. Ia semakin menghargai pekerjaannya, dan yang terutama, ia mulai membuka dirinya kepadaku. Wanita, memang bisa memberikan dampak yang besar dalam kehidupan seorang pria. Dan diberkatilah aku karena Gray mengalami perubahan yang baik. Sesekali, Claire datang membawakan makan siang untuk Gray dan mengobrol bersamaku. Aku seakan melihat Graysha dalam diri Claire.

Soal Ellen, sebelumnya aku memang sudah berjanji untuk menceritakan pertemuanku dengannya untuk kalian dua tahun yang lalu, kau ingat, bukan? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan secara detail.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Year 2, Spring (Totally Forgot What Date Is It), Rainy Friday**

* * *

Hari ini aku mengunjungi Ellen. Ya, hanya sekadar iseng saja. Walaupun tidak bisa dibilang iseng karena hatiku berdetak kencang. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki diriku sehingga aku mampu berjalan dan memasuki rumah Ellen.

* * *

"Maaf, aku mengganggu di tengah cuaca hujan seperti ini."  
"Tenang saja, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu, Sai. Aku senang mendapati kau berkunjung ke rumahku, Sai."  
"Haha, ehm . . ., aku hanya, errr . . ., ya, kau tau . . ."

* * *

Sial, aku gugup. Aku menoleh ke arah kiri untuk mendapatkan sedikit petuah dari _Kami-Sama_, dan ternyata . . .

* * *

"Claire! Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di situ?" hardikku.  
"Dia sudah berada di situ dalam waktu yang cukup lama," jawab Stu.  
"Uhuk . . . Uhuk . . . Omong-omong, aku akan kembali ke rumahku sekarang. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Ellen."

* * *

Aku lalu kabur dari tempat terkutuk tersebut dan mendengar suara Ellen sayup-sayup dari luar.

* * *

"Sai aneh sekali. Seluruh wajahnya merah!"

* * *

Tamatlah riwayatku!

* * *

**BACK TO MY REGULAR (Read this as : BORING) LIFE**

* * *

Kuraih kipas bambu di samping tempat tidurku. Musim panas memang menyebalkan. Malam hari pun kau akan merasa kepanasan. Kugoyangkan kipas dengan tanganku berharap untuk mengundang angin. Semakin malam, suhu semakin masuk akal dan aku jatuh terlelap.

* * *

**Thursday, Summer 13****th**

* * *

**Afternoon**

* * *

**02:00 PM**

* * *

Hari ini aku menjernihkan pikiranku dari segala macam hal yang berbau pekerjaan. Libur, Bebas, Tenang. Siang ini, aku berada di toko kelontong milik Jeff membeli berbagai kebutuhan pokok yang harus kupenuhi. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke rumah. Namun, saat melewati Rumah Ellen. Entah mengapa, naluriku berkata, ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi di dalma rumah itu.

Aku tahu ini memang tidak sopan, namun rasa keingintahuanku sangatlah besar. Aku mengintip bagian dalam rumah tersebut dari celah-celah jendela.

* * *

**Inside Ellen's House**

* * *

"Halo, Claire. Basil juga akan datang hari ini." sapa Ellen.

* * *

Lalu datanglah Basil, seorang ahli botani. Aku bersembunyi di samping rumah.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Basil!" sapa Ellen.  
"Terima kasih untuk membantuku dalam pekerjaan ini, _Ellen-San_. Hai, Claire! Hari ini Ellen akan memberitahuku tentang sebuah tanaman yang sangat langka. Maukah kau ikut mendengarkan?"  
"Ya, aku juga akan ikut mendengarkan!" jawab Claire.  
"Ayo, _Ellen-San_, kami siap mendengarkan" pinta Basil.  
"Saat aku masih muda, sebelum kalian berdua dilahirkan, aku mendengar cerita tentang sebuah bunga putih dan indah yang hanya mekar di malam musim panas. Bunga itu bernama Bunga Ratu Malam, dan hampir tidak ada seorangpun yang masih hidup pernah melihatnya." cerita Ellen.  
"Bunga Ratu Malam, ya? Aku akan sangat senang menemukannya. Claire, jika kau menemukan bunga tersebut, maukah kau membawanya kepada Ellen untukku? Aku akan mencarinya juga seperti biasanya. "  
"Ya, _Basil-San_!"  
"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut di rumah."

* * *

Lalu pulanglah Basil, aku bersembunyi di samping rumah lagi, lalu kembali ke posisiku semula.

* * *

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebelum aku pergi. Aku tahu bahwa ini mustahil, tapi . . ." ucap Ellen lirih.

* * *

Setelah pamit, Claire melangkahkan kakinya dari dalam rumah. Aku keluar dari sela-sela pot bunga dengan hati-hati, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk sampai ke rumahku sebelum ia keluar. Aneh juga, rasanya aku hanya berlari sebentar. Namun, mengapa aku bisa sampai ke rumahku secepat ini? Sudahlah, yang penting aku selamat tanpa menanggung malu. Saat Claire lewat, dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Dari celah-celah jendela, kuperhatikan wajahnya, sepertinya ia sangat bingung.

* * *

**Saibara's House, 04:00 PM**

* * *

Rasanya, percakapan antara Ellen, Basil, dan Claire kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku. Bagaimana bisa Ellen melupakan tempat bunga itu tumbuh? Bukankah tempat itu adalah tempat kami pertama kali bertemu? Apakah ia benar-benar melupakanku? Aku memang tak berharap banyak kepadanya. Sudah sangat menggembirakan bahwa ia masih mengingat bunga itu. Tunggu dulu! Apakah ia tidak menyimpan bunga yang kuberikan dulu? Apakah ingatan itu benar-benar hanyut ditelan oleh arus sang waktu?

Aku tertegun. Kuingat wajah Claire tadi siang. Apakah ia sanggup membawa bunga tersebut di hadapan Ellen? Apakah ia tahu dimana letak bunga tersebut? Jujur saja, aku ragu. Walaupun ia sering turun naik gunung dan melintasi hutan belantara di malam hari, hanya sedikit kesempatan ia mampu menemukannya. Karena, setiap musim panas, aku selalu berhasil mendapatkan bunga tersebut sebelum ia sempat melihatnya. Jadi, membayangkan bentuknya saja sudah cukup sulit bagi Claire.

Aku menatap nanar seluruh bagian rumahku. Lalu, kutemukan seperangkat alat tulis. Walaupun semasa sekolah dulu aku adalah seorang berandalan, kalau hanya menulis saja aku bisa. Namun, Claire pasti curiga dengan gaya penulisanku jika aku hanya menuliskan tempatnya. Jadi aku mengubahnya menjadi puisi murahan seperti di tabloid wanita eceran milik ibuku yang pernah kubaca sebelum aku pergi dari rumah.

* * *

_"Temani Sang Rembulan pada saat Sang Surya telah terlupakan ,  
Bagaikan malaikat rendah hati yang menyembunyikan keagungan,  
Ialah pewaris keindahan Sang Rembulan,  
Ia menjadikannya relasi di dunia yang fana tanpa keabadian,  
Di sanalah ia menampakkan diri dalam kegelapan!  
Seakan dekat dengan Sang Rembulan bagaikan nyawa yang tertekan,  
Namun sebenarnya ia jauh seperti Tuhan."_

* * *

Seandainya aku berjualan ember, pasti aku akan mendapatkan laba yang sangat besar jika aku menjadikannya status dalam media sosial di internet karena begitu banyak orang yang menderita gangguan pencernaan ketika membacanya. Claire, jika ia benar-benar sama dengan Graysha, pasti ia bisa memecahkannya dengan mudah.

Kulipat kertas tersebut. Aku pergi ke peternakan dan menyelinap ke rumah cucuku sendiri. Beruntung tak ada seorangpun yang berada di ruangan utama tersebut. Gray sedang menambang , Claire sedang mandi, dan Hai terbaring di tempat tidur, sepertinya ia lelah bermain seharian. Dengan sebuah gerakan yang terlatih, aku meraih ransel Claire yang tersampir di kursi dan memasukkan kertas yang telah kutulis tadi di dalamnya. Lalu, aku keluar secepat kilat.

Aku mengintip dari celah-celah jendela, untuk kesekian kalinya. Claire yang telah berpakaian lengkap keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah tak kalah muramnya dibanding siang hari tadi.

* * *

"Andai saja ada yang memberitahuku tentang lokasi bunga tersebut tumbuh. Bahkan Barley-sama tidak mengetahuinya, malam ini aku akan menanyakannya pada Saibara-sama. " ucap Claire bermonolog.

* * *

Ia menyambar ranselnya dari punggung kursi. Lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam ransel, lalu menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Claire mengeluarkan semua isi ranselnya satu per satu dan menemukan secarik kertas berisi petunjuk yang kutulis tadi. Keningnya sempat berkerut. Semoga saja ia mengerti arti dari tulisanku tersebut. Wajahnya memancarkan cahaya, matanya berbinar-binar, ia tersenyum senang. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahku.

Claire adalah wanita yang baik. Ia bahagia atas kebahagiaan orang lain. Sekalipun ia tak mengetahui di mana bunga tersebut tumbuh, atau bahkan bentuk bunga tersebut, ia tidak menolak permintaan Ellen dan menyanggupinya. Ia berusaha untuk membahagiakan orang lain. Sifat yang sangat jarang dimiliki oleh manusia. Pantas saja Gray mencintainya.

* * *

**Evening**

* * *

**Mother Hill, 09:00 PM**

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang bersembunyi di antara gundukan-gundukan tanah di atas bukit. Ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatiku. Akankah Claire berhasil menemukan tempat ini? Sekalipun wajahnya terlihat senang saat membaca suratku, masih ada sedikit kemungkinan bahwa ia salah menebak tempat yang aku maksud. Aku memang tidak berbakat dalam membuat karya sastra.

Jika Claire tidak berhasil menemukan bunga tersebut, aku berencana untuk mengambilnya sebelum bunga itu layu kembali, lalu menyelipkannya di ransel Claire secara diam-diam. Dengan begitu, Ellen masih bisa melihat bunga yang ia berusaha pertahankan puluhan tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak berani memberikan bunga itu langsung kepada Ellen. Karena, selain itu sama saja berjudi dengan harga diriku jika Ellen melupakanku, Ellen ingin Claire yang memberikan bunga tersebut.

Kudengar derap langkah kaki yang berasal dari kaki bukit. Kupasang telingaku dengan tajam. Untunglah bukan langkah kaki hewan gunung. Namun, rasanya langkah kaki ini sangatlah familiar. Mungkinkah itu langkah kaki manusia? Apakah . . ., apakah itu langkah kaki Claire? Segera aku bersembunyi di balik gundukan tanah dengan hati-hati.

Benar saja, Claire datang. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sejenak, lalu meneruskan langkah kakinya ke puncak bukit. Semoga ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Keberanian Claire patut dipuji dalam hal memanjat bukit di malam hari. Tak sedikitpun rasa takut terlihat di wajahnya. Ralat, mungkin Claire bukan hanya mirip dengan Graysha, namun ia juga mirip dengan Ellen.

Dari balik gundukan tanah, aku melihat cahaya dari puncak bukit. Cahaya yang sangat indah terpancar dari bunga yang setiap tahun aku temui di atas sana. Ialah Bunga Ratu Malam, bunga yang menjadi saksi pertemuan antara dua insan puluhan tahun yang lalu. Kecantikannya tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Ialah satu-satunya bunga yang tumbuh di antara bukit yang gersang ini. Keindahannya tak mampu dilukiskan oleh kata-kata.

Ketika Claire sampai di puncak bukit, ia sangat terkejut. Mungkin itulah reaksi orang yang baru pertama kali menemui bunga itu. Matanya menyiratkan kekaguman yang mendalam. Ia mengelus kelopak bunga tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Apakah ini bunga yang Ellen-sama bicarakan? Aku harus membawa bunga ini kepadanya. "

Dengan hati-hati, ia mengambil sekop dari ranselnya dan mengambil tanah di sekitar bunga tersebut. Setelah itu, ia memegang tangkai bunga tersebut, ia membersihkan akarnya dari tanah-tanah yang seakan tak mau berpisah dengan bunga langka yang telah menjadi tamu tetap mereka setiap musim panas. Lalu, Claire membawa bunga tersebut ke Rumah Ellen. Aku menguntitnya dari belakang dengan hati-hati.

* * *

**Inside Ellen's House, 10:00 PM**

* * *

Seperti sebelumnya, aku mengintip dari antara celah-celah jendela sambil berdiri dengan hati-hati di antara pot bunga. Di dalam sudah ada Ellen, Basil, dan Stu. Mereka tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Claire. Bahkan Basil, masih tak percaya dengan bunga yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.  
"Itu . . ." ucapnya lirih tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
"Cantik sekali. " puji Stu.  
"Kau benar-benar menemukannya?" tanya Ellen kagum.

* * *

Sambil mengangguk, Claire menyerahkan bunga tersebut kepada Ellen.

* * *

"Ini luar biasa. Ini adalah Bunga Ratu Malam yang sangat terkenal. " kata Ellen dengan mata yang menerawang suatu memori di suatu sudut dalam kepalanya.  
"Di mana kau menemukan ini, Claire?" tanya Basil.  
"Di atas bukit." jawab Claire dengan bangga.  
"Oh, jadi di sanalah bunga ini tumbuh!" kata Basil riang.  
"Terima kasih, Claire. Aku akan menjaga bunga yang berharga ini." ucap Ellen.

* * *

Setelah Claire dan Basil pamit pulang, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku menuju bagian samping kiri rumah. Lalu setelah Basil memasuki rumahnya dan Claire sudah berada di dekat Toko Anggur Aja, aku kembali ke tempat persembunyianku. Ellen sedang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Stu. Setelah Stu tertidur, Ellen memegang bunga di pangkuannya.

Ia melepas syal yang menyelimuti bahunya dan membungkus bunga tersebut dengan hati-hati lalu mendekapnya. Ia tersenyum dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Aku merasa, perasaan Ellen tersampaikan kepadaku, hatiku menghangat dan mataku tak sanggup menahan segala macam perasaan. Walaupun kami berada di tempat yang berbeda, aku merasakan bahwa kami menangis bersama. Seperti puluhan tahun yang lalu, di antara bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Ya, masih sama seperti dulu.

* * *

_Memories will forgetten in mind but it still give a sign in heart. So, if you forgot an awesome scene of your life, don't be stuck with it and stop looking backward if you can't. The sign of the scene, still in your heart, just wait until God reveal it one by one._


End file.
